Spin The Bottle
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: Darren is bored late one night in vampire mountain and decides to get together with his vampire friends for a fun-filled game of spin the bottle!
1. Chapter 1

Title- Spin the bottle

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- Darren is bored, late one night in Vampire mountain and decides to get his vampire friends together for a game of spin the bottle!

Chapter 1- Rise and Shine

Darren Shan shifted uncomfortably in his hammock. No matter what the young Prince did he couldn't seem to sleep. Darren twisted onto his back and stared up at the ceiling of his cell trying to take his mind of sleep.  
Whenever he couldn't sleep back when he was human, Darren always made chocolate milk and read about his favourite thing, spiders. But in vampire mountain there was no chocolate milk, just blood. And no spider books, only the real living things living deep into the mountain.  
Sighing, Darren got up from his hammock and walked over to Harkat whom was fast asleep. "Harkat" Darren whispered. Nothing. "Harkat" He whispered again but the little person did not stir. Becoming a little annoyed Darren shouted "Harkat!" a little louder than first intended, causing the little person to jerk awake and fall from his hammock. "Sorry." Darren apologized watching Harkat get to his feet.  
"Is everything okay?" Harkat asked, sounding rather concerned. "Fine, I just couldn't sleep." Darren said, feeling a little guilty.  
"Is there something troubling you?" Harkat asked as the half vampire shook his head "Sorry for waking you." Harkat nodded "It's fine".  
Darren looked around the cell awkwardly "Well, since we're both up what shall we do?" If the little person were human he'd have frowned "Do?" he asked quizzically. Darren searching stopped on a glass bottle at the corner of the cell once containing blood. Darren grinned, recalling a fun night back when he was human "Come with me, I have an idea." Darren told Harkat strolling across the room to pick up the bottle.

"Mr Crepsley" A voice called, causing a now, wide awake Lartan Crepsley to rise angrily from his coffin. Darren smiled at his mentor pulling him out of him coffin forcefully. "What is going on?" Lartan growled, seemingly unimpressed.  
"That's exactly what I want to know!" Gavner Purl said sleepily, having only just been woken up himself.  
"I have had an idea" Darren told them proudly, smirking at Harkat who stood next to Gavner. "This had better be good!" Mr Crepsley hissed wanting nothing more than to retire back to his coffin. "Come with me." Darren exclaimed and practically skipped out of the cell, leaving a confused Lartan and Gavner to follow.

Lartan and Gavner walked slowly into the Hall Of Princes, wondering what was going on. They we're met by Arra Sails, Kurda Smhalt, Paris Skyle, Mika Ver Leth and Vanez Blane. All of whom had the same puzzled looks on their faces.  
Darren was sitting in front of Mika's throne while Harkat set up a bottle in the middle of the floor. "You'd better have a good reason for this, Darren." Vanez said unhappily.

"I do" Darren smiled and bounced from his place on the floor to stand in front of the vampires.

"We're going to play spin the bottle!"

AN/: So, I've attempted another Darren Shan fic while I wait for christmas. Please drop me a few lines letting me know what you thought, thanks for reading!


	2. One For The Team

Title- Spin the bottle

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- Darren is bored, late one night in Vampire mountain and decides to get his vampire friends together for a game of spin the bottle!

* * *

Chapter 2- One For The Team

* * *

"What's spin the bottle?"

To the entire room's relief, Arra Sails finally got over her surprise to ask the question everybody wanted to know. Just what was this 'Spin The Bottle' Darren spoke of? Obviously, it was something to do with a bottle and a room full of people. But the vampires couldn't for the life of them figure out what the youngest Prince planned to do with it. The more Arra thought about it, the sillier the idea sounded, and from the expression on the face of Mika Ver Leth and Larten Crepsley they too were not amused.

Darren looked from one vampire to another, then gave a huff of disappointment. Dramatically, he sat down on the floor and placed the bottle in front of him, then motioned for the other vampires to do the same. Mr. Crepsley sat on Darren's right, with Arra beside him on his left, whilst Gavner sat on Darren's left with Kurda to his right. Mika took a place next to Paris after Paris sat beside Kurda, and Vanez sat next to Mika and Harkat. Apart from Darren, Kurda was the only one that was smiling. In fact, Kurda actually looked _happier _than Darren was about the idea! Apparently he knew exactly what the game was, and couldn't wait to begin playing.

"Spin the bottle is just like truth or dare!" Darren explained, then glanced around and huffed once again at the blank stares he got in return. "Basically, somebody spins the bottle and whoever the bottle neck points to has to do whatever the person that has spun says..." Darren decided to leave out the fact the game was actually used for people to kiss each other, he figured he'd let them do a couple of dares then introduce that a little bit later. "Or, the person that the bottle has landed on can choose to answer a truth question."

Mika stood up, "I don't like the sound of this game." He announced, but was quickly pulled back down as Kurda leaned over Paris and grabbed his sleeve. Mika glared and crossed his arms over his chest, wondering why on earth anybody would want to play such a stupid game. Quite clearly there was no winner or loser, so what was the point?

"Who would like to begin?" Darren asked cheerily, setting the bottle in the middle of the circle and beaming around at all of the vampires, and Harkat. At least one minute passed by and Darren was beginning to lose hope, so he leaned forward and smiled softly. "I'll go..." He spun the bottle clockwise, slightly bouncing on the spot as it spun four times and eventually landed on Vanez.

A look of glee came over Darren, but Vanez simply arched an eyebrow. "Truth." Vanez smirked, watching Darren's expression fade into a look of childish disappointment. Darren wished he had never told them about the truth option now, because they'd all just look to spoil his game! Darren sat back and began thinking quite hard about the question he could give Vanez. He wanted to try and embarrass him, but he also wanted to try and embarrass his mentor as best he could.

"Is it true that Arrow caught you showering once and commented on your 'hot bod'?" Darren asked, smirking.

A look of outrage came over Vanez's face, and he was held down by Mika to stop him from reaching over and beginning to strangle the young prince. "No! No! Of course it isn't true!" He insisted quickly, shaking his head as Kurda burst out laughing. He'd heard that rumour too. Slowly, Arra cracked a smile then began laughing too, and Gavner joined in with booming chuckles. Paris gave a small chuckle, but as Vanez's embarrassment grew he realised he didn't want to torture Vanez anymore than the other's were already doing.

Vanez growled and grabbed the bottle, roughly spinning it and still glaring as it landed on Mika. He looked expectantly at Mika and sat back when Mika answered; "Dare." Gavner quickly turned to Darren and whispered something in his ear, causing Darren to smirk, laugh then nod. Mika took over the glares, turning to offer a death look at both vampires as they most likely mocked him with a horrid excuse.

"You have to go and ask Arrow if he wants to see _your _'hot bod'." Vanez decided, winking suggestively at Mika, who was looking more murderous than usual. It seemed the dark Prince really wasn't getting into the spirit of spin the bottle, as he stood up, glared then stalked out of the room.

Kurda let a couple of minutes of silence pass, then slowly rose to his feet. "Guess I'll take one for the team." He stated, then hurried off to find Arrow.

* * *

AN/

I completely forgot about this fic! I was checking through my fic list and saw it a few days ago, and instantly knew I'd have to continue it. So, here was chapter two. Feel free to send in ideas, who you want to kiss? What dares or truth you want to see? Thanks for reading!

- Napo.


	3. Looney Tunes

Title- Spin the bottle

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- Darren is bored, late one night in Vampire mountain and decides to get his vampire friends together for a game of spin the bottle!

AN/ Quick warning, slash ahead! Nothing too heavy though.

* * *

Chapter 3- Looney Tunes

* * *

Once the mocking murmurs had stopped shortly after Kurda had sat back down in the circle, Darren felt as though it was time for the game to progress. He had a feeling Arrow would be having words with him the next time they spoke, but for the moment, Darren was quite happy. Mika had also returned, but had point blank refused to sit beside Darren or Kurda. So the Prince was no positioned between Arra and Larten. For a Vampire Prince that had always reminded Darren of Dracula, Mika was surprisingly uptight.

Harkat leaned forward and spun the bottle, before anybody else got the chance. After a few spins, the bottle landed on Arra, who instantly looked quite intrigued. But after each gaze turned onto her, Arra returned to her earlier expression of uninterest in the entire game.

"Arra," Harkat said, without looking at the female vampire. "You must kiss Mika for fifteen seconds."

"What?" Mika and Arra spoke together, which seemed to be the only thing they had ever shared in the entire time of knowing each other. Not only did the two of them seem horrified, a colour of green began to form on Larten's face, and by the look of it, jealousy definitely was not his colour.

Larten sat up straight and cleared his throat. "I don't think that will be happening," He half stated, half growled, looking at Harkat with an look of hatred. "Arra has standards, thank you very much!"

An eyebrow raised, and Mika glanced over at Larten slowly. "Standards?" The Dark Prince asked questioningly, clearly not at all amused by Larten's comment. In his mind, he was a much better choice than somebody like Larten or Gannen! Before Larten could elaborate with more disapproving words, Mika decided he was very much up for this, if nothing but just to see the vain in Larten's head pop and his head explode completely.

Mika turned to his left and smirked, placing one hand on Arra's side. The female vampire jerked backwards slightly, but immediately remained still as Mika's lips met hers. Arra simply couldn't believe it; Mika was quite a good kisser! One hand snaked around Mika's neck, the other resting on his chest. The two seemed to melt into the kiss, and as lips began to part, Mika was tugged back by Larten.

"Enough! Arra, your spin!" Larten said, climbing over Mika to sit between him and Arra. Larten reminded Darren of a character in the cartoon's he had watched as a child, Larten looked as though he would puff up and burst into flames if Arra glanced back at Mika one more time.

"I'm sure that was only six-" Mika muttered dryly while Arra spun the bottle, a satisfied smirk on her face. The bottle neck pointed at Larten, and Arra suddenly had a wonderful idea. Since Larten had ruined her dare, she vowed to give him the worst dare possible. And Gavner made the mistake of catching her eye at the wrong time.

"Larten, you must kiss Gavner for eleven seconds." Little alarm bells rung in Larten's head, and the same bells began to ring in Gavner's. Larten opened his mouth to avoid the subject, but no words came out to explain why it was such a bad idea. While the two struggled to find an excuse, Arra cast a wink to Mika, causing Larten to take action.

With Gavner's mouth open in order to speak, Larten leaned over and pressed his lips roughly onto his friend's. Without giving Gavner enough time to protest, Larten's tongue as thrust into Gavner's mouth to seek out the tongue of the other vampire. Larten shifted Gavner, so Arra would get the best view of exactly what she was missing.

"Time!" Darren laughed, although he couldn't help but be emotionally scarred after seeing such a mind shattering display. He wished that he hadn't ever suggested spin the bottle now. Darren now seriously doubted he would sleep a wink ever again, that image would just play over and over in his mind.

"Opened your mouth far too wide, looked as though you were trying to swallow him like the sea did to the Titanic." Arra noted to Larten, even though she did remember how her ex mate was a fairly good kisser. She just liked seeing his face practically turn red and bulge a little bit.

For a few moments nobody spoke, the Kurda piped up with a disappointed look on his face. "How come nobody wants to kiss me?" He asked, tilting his head at the group. He sounded totally serious, but half of the group bursted out laughing at him. Mika just looked disgusted by the thought, meanwhile Darren considered it.

Kurda pouted, "I'm a better kisser than all of you! I swear! My lips are super soft! I use cherry lip balm!" The more the blonde ranted, the more everybody tired of hearing it. And after a while, Vancha leaned over and planted a large kiss onto Kurda's lips, just to shut him up.

Silence fell as Vancha pulled away, but instead of looking ill, Vancha smiled then licked his lips. "He does use cherry lip balm... doesn't taste too bad actually."

* * *

AN/

All of your reviews made me laugh and smile quite a lot, I can't thank you all enough, along with the favourites and alerts. The word 'kiss' seemed to come up in quite a few requests, so I thought I'd follow up with a few reluctant kisses. Expect the next chapter soon, and thanks for reading!

- Napo.


	4. Upside Down

Title- Spin the bottle

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- Darren is bored, late one night in Vampire mountain and decides to get his vampire friends together for a game of spin the bottle!

* * *

Chapter Four- Upside Down

* * *

Larten sat with his arms folded between Mika and Arra, glancing up every so often to glare at the Prince. He still hadn't quite gotten over the incident between his ex and Mika, but at least after seeing Vancha kiss Kurda he was now rather mentally disturbed, so much so that he couldn't even look at either of the men without turning somewhat green. As the muffled talking died down and the circle fell silent, Larten reached forward and spun the bottle quickly. It landed on Vanez Blane.

"Vanez," Larten announced as he sat up a bit straighter, trying to be quick and think of something for the vampire to do. He glanced slowly around the room, allowing the rest of the game players to wait and the tension to build inside Vanez's head as to what he was going to be dared. Eventually, Larten chuckled and a devious smirk built up onto his face, "Go and lay backwards on Mika's throne. Darren will get you a glass of water and mix it with salt, you must drink it all upside down."

Darren immediately jumped up to his feet and raced out of the room with a cheerful grin on his face, practically skipping through the halls as he thought about what fun it was going to be to watch Vanez do this. He'd been dared to drink salt and water before and he'd spent the next half hour in Steve's bathroom. It hadn't been the best thing he'd ever tasted, but it was worth it to sit back down and dare Steve to try on his mother's dress and underwear!

Vanez stood up and trailed across the room, sitting down on Mika's throne and shifting so his legs rested on the top of the throne and his head hung off of the edge. He made a face as Darren arrived and handed him the glass, having to sit up a little bit to try and drink it without spilling it all over him. He took in a deep breath and began gulping down the awful liquid after he was told to begin. Vanez managed three large gulps and the rest spilled all over his face and shirt, but since Darren had filled more than half of the glass with salt Vanez felt fairly lucky to have not had to drink it all down.

He gagged and set the glass on the floor, quickly standing up straight and wiping the water out of his face. "Well, I won't be doing that again..." Vanez muttered, making a face yet again and sticking out his tongue slightly, wiping his mouth. Salt and water did not taste good!

It took him a few minutes and three glasses of ale to be able to sit back down again, but when he did, Vanez leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Paris Skyle. He cleared his throat and glanced down at the ground, not knowing what to give the elderly Prince as a dare. Vanez was aware Paris was by no means weak, but the dares that had been given so far just didn't seem suitable. He didn't want to dare someone like Paris to give out meaningless kisses as a joke!

Luckily, Darren had already developed an idea for whoever was going to take the next dare. He leaned over and whispered something into Vanez's ear, earning a look of questioning from Vanez who wasn't sure about the nature of the dare. But because Vanez wasn't able to come up with anything better, he looked apologetically at Paris. "I dare you to borrow a dress from someone and wear it throughout the rest of the game."

Manic laughter erupted around the circle, but everyone silenced after only one minute due to the look on Paris' face. The old Prince just chuckled and stood up, waltzing out of the room without a word to anyone.

For a moment, the room was silent, then Kurda began to smile. "Are we going to be treated to a fashion show?"

Kurda was treated to a swift wack on the back of the head from Gavner and the whole room waited for the Prince to come back, wondering what on worth was going through the mind of the eldest prince. Paris was quite unpredictable at most times and it clearly his age didn't make a difference, not even in the ages of the vampires.

Paris stalked back into the room ten minutes later, wearing a pale green dress which cut off at his knees. He'd pulled on thights, much to the vampire's joy. The Prince was wearing the same shoes, but he looked entirely different wearing the women's clothing. For some reason, nobody in the room laughed, they all just sat with wide grins on their faces and listened to the wolf whistle made by an amused looking Darren.

Paris chuckled and slowly sat down, trying to shift himself into a position where he was comfortable and nobody could see up the dress. He pulled it down a bit and crossed his legs, shifting a little bit more before leaning up on his knees. "Don't know how they do it," He murmured, shaking his head.

"Lookin' good, sire." Kurda complimented, genuinely looking fascinated by the dress. "Say, there isn't another one of those in pale blue, is there?"

* * *

AN/

Thanks for all of your amazing reviews everybody! I did take your ideas into consideration, but I didn't want to do anything between Larten/Arra or Kurda/Darren yet, bare with me!

Salt and water together was suggested earlier by the brilliant Preston-Tour, the thought of it wasn't too lovely which was definitely why I chose it for poor Vanez. Thanks for reading and keep the ideas coming!

- Napo.


	5. Pretty Boy

Title- Spin the bottle

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- Darren is bored, late one night in Vampire mountain and decides to get his vampire friends together for a game of spin the bottle!

* * *

Chapter 5- Pretty Boy

* * *

With Paris sitting comfortably in his dress and the entire circle now calm after the hilarious little stunt from their prince, the game was able to continue. Paris leaned up and over to the bottle, but as he did so Mika was given quite a clear look at top of the prince's thighs. Mika gagged and quickly turned his gaze to the ceiling, doing his very best to erase that horrible, wrinkly sight from his memory. It was almost as bad as Kurda looked without his hair done up so perfectly.

Paris spun the bottle and it landed on Harkat, who looked somewhat apprehensive. "Dare." The Little Person answered quietly, but shrunk back a little bit when Paris began to think of the perfect dare to give to Harkat. At first, Harkat had quite enjoyed the game since everybody was receiving dares and he was able to sit back and laugh at their misfortune, but now the bottle had pointed to Harkat he really didn't enjoy his fate being in the hands of someone else. Especially not Paris, who was obviously more exciting that he appeared.

Finally, Paris chuckled and smiled at Harkat. "Your dare is to look around the mountain and find some make-up, then apply to make up to Gavner's face." Paris' smile turned into a smirk and he nodded for Harkat to go off, the Little Person wasted absolutely no time in rising up and moving as quickly out of the room as his little legs could carry him, deciding that this dare was one he definitely didn't mind having.

Gavner scowled at Paris and folded his arms stubbornly over his chest, shaking his head a little bit. He didn't like the thought of having make up put on his face! But, he supposed that he couldn't look stupid as Paris did in the dress, or as silly Kurda did on a daily basis. He could see Arra making snide smirks at him from across the room and he merely rolled his eyes at her, deciding not to say anything to avoid getting into an argument. He actually wanted to see Arra wear make up, but there was a better chance of Mr. Crepsley wearing mascara all day everyday than there was of Arra putting on make up.

Harkat soon walked back into the room and sat down in front of Gavner, he already knew how to put on make up because he'd seen it done on a lot of the female acts back at the Cirque. He opened up a small bag and took out a tube of macara, then began to apply it to Gavner's eye lashes. The vampire grunted and shifted, trying to lean back away from the brush, but Darren quickly ran behind Gavner and held him in place by the shoulders. Next was foundation and blusher, making Gavner's face look orange, but Harkat just thought that it looked hilarious!

"I think Willy Wonka wants his Oompa Loompa back..." Darren murmured, but none of the other's really knew what he meant. Gavner growled and elbowed Darren in the ribs, but kept still as Harkat applied eye liner; making Gavner's eyes water, and then bright red lip stick. Harkat sat back after a minute to admire his work, truly believing that he had done quite an excellent job.

Arra quickly sat beside Harkat and grabbed a brush, "Close your eyes." She instructed Gavner, then picked up a brush and applied bright red eye shadow to complete the make over. Harkat and Arra both smirked at their work and moved back to their proper places, along with Darren who brought the make-up to the side and pushed it over to Kurda since he looked so interested in all of the bright colours.

Gavner jumped up to his feet and ran out of the room to take a look at himself in a mirror, needing to know why the whole group had begun to laugh hysterically, even Mika who never laughed at anything!

Harkat chuckled to himself and spun the bottle to sober everyone from their laughing, he'd already thought of the perfect dare if the bottle were to point to a male. And, luckily enough it did. Darren Shan. Despite the reluctantly reaction of practically everyone who had gone before him, Darren couldn't have looked any happier about the bottle landing on him. In fact, he seemed to glow, obviously excited for whatever it was he would be told to do.

"Dare!" Darren answered with a big grin on his face, leaning back on his elbows. He whistled a happy little tune and laughed to himself, then he rolled onto his stomach and faced the whole group so that he could see Harkat properly while the Little Person thought.

Harkat smiled, "Darren, you must run around the hall in your underwear, or-" But before Harkat could continue, Darren was already up to his feet and unbuttoning his shirt. Harkat was quite arrive most of the room had made a face and tried to look anywhere but the young prince, but most were failing completely and proved to be at least amused by the thought of seeing Darren make a fool out of himself.

Once he was stripped down to white and pale pink boxer shorts, Darren proceeded to run around the room, arms up in the air. "Look at me!" He shouted, laughing. "The body of a God! I'm... I'm Zeus!" He called, striking a pose on top of his throne. Of course, none of the vampires had taken history and didn't know who Zeus was, but from common sense they knew Darren would probably look nothing like him. "Kurda, I love you, you have the body of a God, just like me!" He laughed, running over to the blonde and beginning a rather odd dance sequence in front of Kurda to show off his 'fantastic' body.

Arra looked the boy over and winked at Larten, "Not too bad," She commented quietly, but just to annoy her ex even further. She motioned over to Darren's lower half and chuckled, "Not much there, Larten. He certainly takes after you."

Larten immediately launched into a rant about how wrong Arra was, and, just to prove his point, also stipped down to boxer shorts and stood up, striking a pose to show his body in all of its vampire glory.

"Yep," Arra decided playfully, "The coldness in this place must cause objects to shrink."

* * *

AN/

Yes, yes, yes! I know I'm making you all wait for Arra/Larten, but I swear you will not be disappointed in the next chapter. They are one of my favourite couples.

I have to thank KBerry for the idea of making Darren strip to his underwear, and 3HarkatX asked for Harkat to be given a dare so I naturally had to make it happen. Also, I must thank Preston-Tour for suggesting making someone do somebody else's make up.

Any more requests? Kisses? Truth? Dare? Let me know and I'll be sure to add them. Thanks for reading!

- Napo.


	6. KISSING

Title- Spin the bottle

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- Darren is bored, late one night in Vampire mountain and decides to get his vampire friends together for a game of spin the bottle!

* * *

Chapter Six: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

* * *

"Dare."

The words spoken were grinned by Arra, whom up until this point had merely been sitting watching and laughing whenever anyone was told to do something particularly amusing. She, like Darren and Kurda, was rather enjoying the little game and definitely wasn't taking it seriously. Although, she was somewhat reluctant to hear what Harkat was whispering to Darren as it was most likely something awful that everyone in the room, apart from Arra, would adore seeing.

"I dare you to kiss Larten… for ten seconds. With tongue."

The dare had not, in fact, originally came from Darren or Harkat, it was a very strong 'suggestion' Gavner, whom had been enforced to make it by a very hopeful Larten. After seeing his ex kiss Mika, Larten was absolutely determined to prove to her than he was far superior to the Prince. Sadly, he couldn't say it aloud as Mika was still a Prince and Larten wasn't stupid enough to think that a simple game or spin the bottle would change the respect that all of the Princes deserved. But still, Larten did not think Mika was high and mighty enough to kiss the woman that clearly was supposed to be with him, definitely not Mika!

"Can't I just kiss Mika again?" Arra asked innocently, but only to see a distinctive angry and jealous look form on Larten's face, which proved to be well worth the suggestion for Larten looked positively fuming. Before anyone could bother to reply, Arra leaned over and pressed her lips soundly to Larten's. The male vampire responded eagerly; a little too eagerly for Arra's liking at first, but she soon settled into it and was once again reminded of the familiar taste of Larten's tongue. She had somewhat missed kissing him. But she wouldn't ever let him know that.

Darren called out "Time!" when the ten seconds were over and the two slowly pulled away from each other, with Larten looking very pleased with himself indeed. For a few momemts the two were silent and completely unaware they were being stared at by the rest of the group, but the very second she felt a very uncharacteristic blush begin to form on her cheeks Arra couldn't scramble forward and spin the bottle fast enough.

The bottle stopped after a few seconds and pointed to Gavner, who after just a second or two announced that he wanted a dare. So, Arra sat back, thinking quietly to herself about what dare she could give to him, although she could barely stop herself from thinking how much she had actually enjoyed her kiss with Larten. Naturally, she couldn't ever tell him out that out of simple self respect. She'd never live it down!

"I dare you to go and stand under the waterfall for one minute wearing all of your clothes." Arra smirked, winking at Gavner. Just as Gavner stood up, grumbling that he would have preferred to get some sort of kissing dare because his dare was stupid, Arra chuckled. "You have to take Larten with you though, to make sure you actually do it... and while under the water you have to do a little dance for him." She told him, winking once again.

Larten smirked to himself at the thought of the humiliation Gavner would go through, "Darren, you can come with us, to make sure he definitely does it." He stated, pulling Gavner across to the entrance to the Hall of Princes and motioned for Darren to come along with them. Darren laughed, beaming a little bit as he stopped up and bounced after the two men, very much looking forward to seeing what the dance Gavner would perform.

Once the three had left, Mika decided that it was silly for the group to have to wait for the three to come back and leaned forward to spin the bottle. The bottle landed on Kurda.

"Dare." Kurda said instantly, grinning. The answer was spoken much to Mika's delight because as it happened Mika already had the perfect dare in mind. He leaned back with a smug look on his face and gestured over to Kurda, "Have you ever heard of the nervous test?" He asked the younger vampire.

Kurda looked confused for a few moments, but once he had figured out that he did in fact know what Mika was speaking about he felt his cheeks begin to blush a little bit. "Yes..." He agreed slowly, wondering what the dare would include because the nervous test seemed like something that was only the sort of thing to do if a person liked another person and was hoping to make a move on them!

"You have to try out the nervous test... on Paris." Mika sneered, causing the entire room, apart from Kurda and Paris to fall around laughing. Every vampire now playing spin the bottle had huge grins on their faces and was staring at Kurda expectantly, now waiting not so patiently for him to begin the nervous test. Along with the fact Paris was a prince and much older than Kurda, the whole room couldn't believe Kurda was actually going to touch Paris in that sort of way! But they were happy they were going to get to see it.

With a rough sigh and a sheepish smile on his face, Kurda shifted over so that he was sitting in front of Paris and placed his hand just below Paris' knee. With all of the group leaning in to watch the little test, Kurda began to slowly move his hand up Paris' leg, allowing his fingers to tickle against Paris' flesh since Paris was still wearing that same pale green dress.

"Are you nervous yet?" Kurda asked, as his hand was now starting to graze up Paris' thigh. Slowly, Paris shook his head, but he was starting to get a bit of a tingling feeling. The hand moved higher and Paris was beginning to feel a little bit nervous, but from the way Arra and Mika were smirking at him Paris knew he couldn't just give up now. But, finally, Paris quickly pushed away Kurda's hand and cleared his throat, moving his legs away from the young vampire.

"That's enough..." Paris muttered, lowering his head so that the rest of the vampires wouldn't be able to see him begin to blush every so slightly.

The other vampires began laughing though, and Kurda sat back slightly, beginning to pout. "That wasn't fair! My hand only moved half way up! I want to try it again!"

* * *

AN/

The outcome of the shower situation will be revealed in the next chapter, I figured I'd leave you guys hanging. And I finally got round to a Larten/Arra kiss! But, did she enjoy her kiss with Mika a little bit more?

Thanks to everyone for their suggestions, keep them coming! I'll make sure I put in as many as I can!

- Napo.


	7. Truth Or Truth

Title- Spin the bottle

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary- Darren is bored, late one night in Vampire mountain and decides to get his vampire friends together for a game of spin the bottle!

* * *

Chapter 7- Truth Or Truth

* * *

"Who knew that Gavner was such a talented dancer!"

Darren walked ahead of Larten and Gavner into the hall, a smile on his face as a result of what had just happened. Gavner was dripping wet as he followed Darren, but he wasn't too worried about that, he was far more concerned about the dance he had treated Larten to. Gavner was sure he would never view the friendship the same way ever again.

"I'm sure Larten is now questioning his attraction to women…" Mika sneered, without actually facing Larten with his comment.

The three sat back down in their given places, with Larten and Mika exchanging glares as they did so. It was becoming clear that Mika wasn't going to let up about Larten or Arra and Larten wasn't going to deny his feelings toward his ex mate. He certainly wasn't going to sit back and watch her tease him so openly!

"Who is spinning next?" Asked Harkat, looking around the group.

Kurda beamed, reaching forward to begin spinning the bottle, without having given an answer. He still felt a little uncomfortable around Paris after the incident involving the nervous test, but he was trying to act as though it didn't bother him and Paris was definitely being a good sport about the whole thing.

"Darren! What's it gonna be?" He grinned, looking over at the young male vampire.

"Dare, of course." Answered Darren cheerily.

Kurda sat back, tilting his head in thought. A lot of dares had been thrown around the hall and Kurda wanted to try something new, so he put a great amount of thought into his decision before announcing it to the group.

"Darren, you now belong to Paris. Any dare or truth Paris does from this point onward, you also have to do. Go and sit beside him and mirror everything that he does, even his personality. You're effectively known now as Paris Jr."

Paris chuckled softly as everyone moved along so that Darren could fit in to his left, deciding to change his sitting position so that he was sitting on his knees with his elbows raised above his head. Once Darren was settled, he copied Paris' position and tried to keep the smile off of his face while doing so.

"Somebody spin for Darren!" Mika announced, then he watched as Larten sat forward and spun the bottle for the young prince. The bottle soon stopped and landed on Gavner, who smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dare, Paris Jr." Gavner mocked, looking over at the Prince, who was now copying Paris' new position; laid on his back with one hand in the air.

Darren thought for a moment, trying to hold the position without moving, which was fairly hard because he wanted to look at Gavner while he was talking to him.

"I think you need to go off to the Hall of Games and start taking swords and other weapons into the dining hall. Once you have done that, bring a few benches from the dining hall and set food out onto them into the Hall of Games. You're going to confuse the Mountain."

Mika raised an eyebrow at the vampire, although Darren was unable to look at him. However, the prince said nothing and took it upon himself to follow Gavner out of the room and make sure that the vampire was doing as he was told.

Arra smiled, deciding that next she would spin the bottle considering Gavner was otherwise engaged. It spun a couple of times and finally landed on Harkat, who quickly looked over at the female as she was deciding what she wanted him to do.

"Go and sit on Darren's chest for five minutes. If Paris changes his position in that time and Darren moves, adjust your position so that you're sitting on another part of his body. You have to be touching him at all times."

"This is a very odd game…" Harkat said quietly, but climbed to his feet and moved across the room. He sat down on Darren's chest, steadying himself before nodding that he was ready.

Arra leaned forward and spun for Harkat, since the little person was too far away and couldn't move, then sat back with a look of amusement as the bottle stopped, pointing to Larten.

"Truth." Larten stated without needing to be asked, causing eyebrows to raise around the room.

"You aren't taking the easy road, are you Larten?" Arra teased.

"Obviously Larten has some unresolved issues…" Kurda laughed, smiling.

"Are you in love with Arra?"

The question was so blunt that everyone turned their attention toward the Little Person, as nobody had quite expected Harkat to ask such a question, least of all Larten.

The vampire coughed, then he cleared his throat, trying to do anything that would take focus away from the question. He knew that Arra was staring at him; it would have been far easier to answer if Arra hadn't been in the room but sadly nothing about the game proved to be easy.

Paris sat up and crossed his legs, resting his chin on his left hand which was soon mirrored by Darren. Because of Darren's sudden position change, Harkat slid off of Darren's chest and he quickly scrambled into Darren's lap, but Paris had clearly seen the disconnection of bodies and wasn't going to let that slide.

"I believe Arra said the two you had to remain touching at all times!" The Prince pointed out quickly.

Arra's attention was soon captured by the display across the room, giving Larten some time to compose himself and relax, although he was still thinking about the question. He honestly wasn't quite sure; he certainly cared for Arra and was attracted to her, but was he in love with her?"

"As your punishment for not completing the dare, Darren and Kurda must go for breakfast holding hands tomorrow."

Darren raised an eyebrow at the female, looking just as surprised as Kurda did by Arra's decision.

"Me? How do I feature in the punishment? I haven't said a word!" Kurda complained.

"I know," Arra smiled, "But I never specified the consequences of breaking the dare. And it was my dare, I can add whatever I want."

Paris looked around the circle and smiled to himself, "Arra is right, she has the power in this case. You two must do as she says."

Kurda and Darren both grumbled at this news but didn't complain, Kurda instead stuck out his tongue at Arra then slowly he began to smirk.

"I believe Larten was asked a question before, about you Arra…" Kurda pointed out smugly, then turned his head to gaze at Larten.

"So, come on then, are you in love with Arra?"

* * *

AN/

I know I haven't updated this story in such a long time, but I am back writing and here is Chapter 7 for all of your reading pleasure! I hope you like it and I also hope you will take a bit of time to let me know what you think, I always enjoy reading your thoughts and ideas guys!

- Napo.


End file.
